Les vacances de l'amour
by la petite reunionaise
Summary: Atem est resté dans notre monde et s'inscrit au lycée de Domino qui décide d'envoyer une classe de 1ère avec quelques élèves de 2nde et de Terminale. Chapitre IV en ligne !
1. Voyage et Rencontre inttendue

Bonjour à tous !!!!

Disclaimers :Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( faut s'y faire--) ils sont à l'auteur ( désolé c'est indigne d'une fan de yugioh oui je sais , mais je n'aie jamais su écrire son nom --' )

Genre : K+ ( mais ça risque de changer rapidement )

Résumé : Atem est resté dans notre monde, il est devenu le frère de Yugi et vit avec lui et il va au lycée mais il est en Terminale et nos amis en 1re, Sérénity et Rebecca sont en 2nde, Maï travaille au lycée en tant qu'organisatrice de voyage du lycée. Bon voilà c'est tout, bonne lecture . Les mots en italique représentent les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 1: Rencontre et voyages inattendue

_Au lycée Domino, à la fin des cours 16H57 :_

La cloche vient à peine de sonner que déjà une foule d'élèves se ruent vers le portail de sortie , alors qu'une jeune fille semble attendre patiemment quelqu'un devant le portail. Tout était calme avant qu'un groupe de filles arrivent tout en papotant et en extasiant devant une trousse de maquillage rose avec pleins de plumes et de perles elle faisait penser au boucan de tout à l'heure.

« _Elles ne peuvent pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? » _pensa la jeune fille.

La jeune fille préféra se retourner plutôt que de voir un troupeau de filles excitées devant un simple trousseau de maquillage quand l'une des filles qui semblait être à la tête du groupe l'interpella :

« Eh !!! Mais c'est Wheeler ,la sœur du raté de service » Sérénity se retourna brusquement elle voulait faire face et défendre son frère à cette insulte.

« - Quoi ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit d'insulter mon frère de la sorte ? » s'écria-t-elle

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mord ,moi qui croyait que tu étais une chiffe molle je vois que je me suis trompé » dit une autre jeune fille.

« Primo :je ne suis pas une chiffe molle !?!

Secundo :je suis maintenant au lycée et j'ai décidée de ne plus être gentille avec les espèces de ton genre !

Et Tercio :vous pouvez m'épeler le mot « raté » !! » Sérénity avait dit tous ça en une traite et le groupe de filles était drôlement cassé. Le groupe de filles c'était barré direct sans un mot. Sérénity était alors toute seule quand une autre jeune fille qui applaudissait arriva, Sérénity la reconnut tout de suite malgré le fait que la jeune fille portait un tailleur noir et un long pantalon rayé blanc ainsi des hautes chaussures le tout était de couleur noir d'ébène avec des cheveux longs blonds qu'elle avait attaché par un crabe elle avait l'air d'une vrai secrétaire, la jeune femme dit alors :

« .- Epatant Sérénity je vois que tu te débrouilles ici !

.- Maï !!!!! comment vas-tu ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! dit Sérénity en se jetant sur elle

Bien, mais tu m'étouffes là

- Désolé !! Tu es toute changé habillée comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

- Pour les vêtements c'était indispensable car je voulais faire forte impression, tu vas me dire pourquoi car ……..devine je viens d'avoir un poste au lycée comme organisatrice de voyage comme j'avais beaucoup voyagé quand j'étais petite, je sais donc où il faut aller et c'est grâce à ça qu'il m'ont accepté. »

Donc quand vous irez en voyage au lieu de vous taper les profs vous aurez Moi !!!!! » Maï et Sérénity sautèrent en l'air en criant et en hurlant de bonheur .

Non !!! s'exclama Sérénity

Si !!!!!!

Tu es aussi accompagnatrice ?? Alors !! » s'écria Sérénity trop contente de savoir qu'elles vont se voir plus souvent

Oui !!!!!!!!! » répondit Maï « En plus là j'ai eu une réunion qui a décidé qui ira en voyage » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

°0° on va où ?? demanda Sérénity

Sérénity, qui t'as dit que tu iras en voyage ? »

Ben, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je n'iras pas en voyage !!! » Maï allait répliquer mais Sérénity lui dit qu'elle la connaissait et qu'il fallait toujours que lorsqu'elle savait qqch. d'important sur une personne elle devait toujours le lui dire ou le lui faire comprendre parce-que la jeune fille adorait se faire remarquer et qu'on la supplie .

Pendant la petite dispute des filles sur le caractère de Maï, un jeune homme venait de sortir du bâtiment et s'apprêtait à rejoindre une certaine jeune fille qu'il fréquentait depuis belle lurette quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille en question était déjà en compagnie d'une autre personne. Ce dernier reconnut la jeune fille il s'agissait de Maï Valentine.

« Tiens on dirait que poupette est occupée !!! » dit-il cyniquement mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur il mit sa main sur sa bouche mais il était déjà trop tard. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir qui leur avaient adressé la parole et quelle fut la surprise de Maï lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Maï regardait Sérénity qui elle, semblait plus gêné que surprise, Maï hurla presque face au jeune homme devant elle :

« KAIBA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER 

Merci à tous d'avoir bien voulu lire, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme c'est ma première fic je n'aie pas encore l'habitude ' .Je vous enverrai la suite bientôt si je ne suis pas sadique histoire de vous faire languir un peu lol !!!!!!!

Ca n'en n'a pas l'air mais pour les fans du Revolutionshipping je vous en fait pas c'est le couple principale même-ci il y en n'a pas dans ce chapitre mais je te peux vous assurer que pour la suite vous allez être servi. Bisous à tous .

Et oui Sérénity n'est plus aussi gentille, elle a perdu son innocence dirait-on

PS : Est-ce que vous avez remarquer que je répète souvent les même mots comme « jeune fille ».

Désolé je le fais souvent inconsciemment mais cette fois là je ne savais quoi mettre d'autre j'essaierai de ne plus le faire.


	2. Moment mal choisi

Salut, tout le monde voilà la suite désolé du retard mais il y avait brevet blanc donc j'ai du me résoudre à réviser mais j'ai réussi mes maths alors j'ai décidé de vous l'envoyer .

Alors cet épisode est un peu plus long que le premier. Je voulais faire apparaître tous les couples majeures de ma fanfic dans ce 2nd chapitre .

Bonne lecture .

Résumé du 1er chapitre :Sérénity rencontre Maï au lycée cette dernière lui apprend qu'elle sera désormais organisatrice et accompagnatrice de voyage du lycée. Elle lui dit qu'ils allaient faire un voyage très bientôt. C'est que Seto apparaît en appelant Sérénity « poupette ».

Chapitre 2 :Moment mal choisi

_Au lycée Domino 17h10 :_

Maï était complètement déboussolée par le surnom qu'avait employé Seto.

« - Tu….. tu …. parlais à qui ……….. Kaiba ?????? » dit-elle

« - Je ……. Je ;bafouilla-t-il . C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

« - Il …… il parlait de …… » Sérénity balbutiait encore plus que lui.

« _Pourquoi donc Sérénity défend Kaiba ainsi, c'est étrange !!_ » pensa la jeune blonde .

« - Hé !!!!!!!! Ca n'est pas Sérénity que tu a appelé poupette par hasard. » soupçonna Maï

« - Non pas du tout !!!!!!!» Seto et Sérénity avaient parlé en même temps et se regardèrent tous les deux confus.

« - Ouais, à peine !!!!!

Ecoute Valentine, c'est toi que j'ai appelé poupette car pour moi cela signifie gamine, enfantin. » Seto avait parlé avec sa froideur habituel.

« -Vraiment. » dit Maï.

« - Vraiment !!!!!!!!!!! » s'exclama Sérénity « Pour toi cela signifie gamine » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Tu as parfaitement compris Wheeler !! » prononça Seto en s'avançant vers elle. Nullement impressionnée elle répliqua :

« - Wouah !! tu as réussi à prononcer mon nom »

_« hé bien, elle a du répondant »_ pensa Maï.

Elle semblait ne pas être là Seto et Sérénity ne faisaient que répliquer à l'insulte de l'autre et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Maï regarda sa montre qui montrait 17h15 .

« - Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais chez toi Sérénity !!!!!! » Rien n'y faire pour eux Maï n'existait plus.

« - Sérénity, n'oublies pas d'aller chercher Téa chez Yugi. Elle va tout t'expliquer pour le voyage d'accord, hein !!!

quoi !!!!! » Sérénity la regarda d'un air pas rassurant

« - Ok ok j'y vais !!! » Et Maï s'en alla. Seto et Sérénity la regardèrent partir. Sérénity se tourna vers Seto qui soupirait de soulagement.

« - On y est passé près, poupette hein ?? »dit-il, il se retourna vers sa poupette mais cette dernière l'embrassa fougueusement .

« - Alors comme ça poupette voudrait dire gamine. » dit-elle avant d'ajouter « hé bien je vais te montrer si je suis si gamine que ça » Elle l'emmena hors du lycée dans un parc abandonnée.

« _Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen de diversion !!_ » pensa Seto.

_Chez les Muto, 17h15 :_

« - Yugi, ton grand-père a dit que tu devais aller faire les courses inscrites sur le petit papier » une jeune brune aux cheveux courts lui tendit le petit papier qui en le prenant se déroula jusqu'à ses pieds

« - Heureusement que je suis petit !!!!! « dit le petit tricolore

la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire des plus radieux

« - Téa est vraiment une jolie fille « pensa Yugi en effet Téa possédait une silhouette de rêve qui se faisait remarquer par un chemisier blanc et un jupe court noir assortie à des petits talons noirs.

« - Je préfère quand même Rébecca !! » pensa Yugi qui se mit à sourire en pensant à sa blondinette mais perdit son sourire quand son grand-père lui tira l'oreille pour qu'il revienne à la réalité .

« - Yugi, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ça doit faire 5 bonnes minutes que je te dis que l'on aller des courses au supermarché !!! » s'écria son grand-père .

« - Tu me fais mal la , aïe, aïe « supplia Yugi, Salomon lâcha alors son oreille devenue rouge Téa, elle, riait aux éclats quand elle entendit quelqu'un descendre et lui dire :

« - Bonjour Téa !!!!!!! » cette voix suave, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles , elle se retourna vers les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec Atem. Mais de dernier voyant que Yugi avait besoin d'aide il lui porta secours en le défendant du terrible grand-père. Durant cette petite bataille, Téa s'était mise à penser alors :

« - Qu'est-ce que qu'il est beau !! » Il est vrai que son petit-ami possédait un charme fou trempé d'un caractère fort avec un cœur tendre . Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop , en regarder une autre la rendait malade. Dieu merci pour elle, Atem était trop occupé à ses tournois de duels et son adaptation à la vie moderne pour faire attention à la quantité de fans qu'il possédait à lui seul. En plus elle avait un avantage elle possédait ce cœur tendre même-ci personne ne le savait encore.

« - Téa ça va ? » Atem la ramena à la réalité

« - Quoi !! Mais où sont Yugi et ton grand-père , » demanda-t-elle

« - Ils viennent de partir pour faire les courses ils ont dit qu'ils vont prendre pour au moins 2h » résuma le jeune pharaon de 5000 ans.

Téa rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec lui.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Téa ? Tu sais je te trouve très joli avec ce linge !!! » affirma le tricolore

« - Merci beaucoup, toi aussi ce chemisier te va bien !

Merci bon le rouge n'est pas trop ma couleur mais bon !!!!!

Pendant un bon moment il ne trouvèrent pas d'arguments, jusqu'à ce que Téa se jette à l'eau et lui dit

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« - J'attendais que tu me le dises.

Quoi !!! »elle ne comprenait pas e qu'il avait quand ………..

Dans ta chambre » lui murmura-t-elle.

Alors Atem la poussa violemment contre le mur de l'escalier en l'embrassant pendant que Téa défaisait son chemisier puis elle l'enleva et le jeta sur le comptoir . Mais ils durent se séparer pour respirer pourtant Atem lui donnait des baisers dans son cou accompagnés de caresses sur son dos , Téa dit alors :

« - On devrait ……….peut-être aller dans ta chambre non ??

Si tu veux. » dit-il. Il montèrent les escaliers puis s'embrassèrent et Atem déchira son chemisier blanc ce qui ne gênait pas Téa , heureusement la chambre d'Atem se trouvait tout près des escaliers , rompant le baiser Atem dit :

« - Joli soutien-gorge, tu as du goût !!! » dit-il admiratif

« - Joli torse , tu t'entretiens !!! Mais tu n'as encore rien vu !! » dit-elle posément.

« - Ca ne saurai tarder !!! » répliqua son beau tricolore avant de l'embrasser une énième fois , tout en enlevant son soutien-gorge et en ouvrant la porte puis la fit entrer mais il du envoyer le soutien-gorge noire dans l'escalier et c'est Téa qui ferma la porte . Entrés ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et téa le poussa sur son lit et elle se retrouva sur lui ils rompirent leur baiser pour respirer ( ils ont beaucoup de souffle )

« - Alors as-tu vu quelque chose qui t'as plu ??? » demanda téa malicieusement .Atem souria du coin des lèvres en haussant rapidement les sourcils

« - Pas simplement plu !!! » constata-t-il avant de l'embrasser plus tendrement et plus passionnément , il passa sa main doucement et lentement sur le dos nu de téa qui intensifia ce baiser si langoureux déjà . Il chercha aussi le moyen de retirer sa jupe mais il fut interrompu car téa venait de rompre leur baiser.

« - Atem , Sérénity doit venir me chercher et si …….

Chut !!!!!! » interrompit Atem , il posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :

Oublie tout, le temps de cet instant, savoure-le plutôt ! J'ai fait en sorte que Sérénity ne soit pas là à temps. »avoua-t-il

« - Ah je comprends mieux maintenant !!!!

Je ne fais jamais rein au hasard » affirma-t-il.

Bonne réponse !! » téa l'embrasa d'un court baiser mais d'une douceur infinie.

« - Quelle récompense !!

Tu veux voir la suite ?

Avec plaisir . » A ces mots Atem la fit pivoter et basculer de façon à se retrouver sur Téa.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime te déshabiller du regard et te déshabillez tout court !!!! »

Atem n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser, de la caresser il avait même réussi à enlever sa jupe sans qu'elle s'en rende compte . Téa était aux anges avec Atem, il était si doux si tendre et à la fois voilent tant il en avait envie mais cela ne gênait pas le moins du monde à Téa, elle sentait adorer par un pharaon si seulement ce moment avait durer une éternité.

_Au même moment, dans la rue 17h45 :_

Pendant que Atem et Téa jouissent de leur plaisir mutue,l Sérénity court à perdre haleine vers la boutique de jeux des Muto , y arrivant elle se met à sonner mais personne.

« _Tiens , c'est bizarre ça il n'y a personne. Ohh !!!!! J'espère que Téa n'est pas partie , pourquoi faut-il toujours que me laisse faire à chaque fois qu 'il m'embrasse !!!!!!!_ » Sérénity se maudissait intérieurement pour ça quand quelqu'un l'interpella : «

Bonjour je peux vous aider ?? » .Derrière des courses, Sérénity reconnut le pauvre Yugi .

« - Yugi, c'est toi ??? » demanda-t-elle.

- Sérénity, j'suis drôlement content de te voir, tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?

-bien sur Yugi »elle prit quelques courses et put enfin le visage de Yugi qui semblait bouder.

« - Yugi ça n'allait pas l'air d'aller ??? » demanda-t-elle.

Grand-père n'a pas pu m'aider, le grand-père de Rébecca a appelé donc il m'a laisser tout porter.

Oh !!!! Ca a du être très lourd à porter.

Je me fiche des courses j'ai pas pu parler à Rébecca !!!!! » s'écria-t-il

Mais Yugi tu l'as verras demain au lycée. » dit-elle en le consolant.

Ben oui mais quand même . » bouda Yugi

Yugi, écoute je suis là parce-que Téa est………….

Bien sur mais Téa est peut-être déjà partie, non ?

Je ne sais pas si elle est à l'intérieur.

Tu aurais du entrer , allez entre le temps que je prenne les courses. »

Sérénity s'exécuta elle ouvra la porte et laissa entrer Yugi avec toutes les courses. Yugi ne voyant personne dit :

Tu es sure qu'elle n'est pas là ??

Ben oui regarde son sac est ici et……… » Sérénity se pencha pour prendre quelque chose qu'elle avait remarquer

« - Bon ben je vais voir Atem dans sa chambre , ok ?? » dit-il

Sérénity ramassa un chemisier rouge et un chemisier blanc déchiré

« mais c'est à Téa !!! » pensa poupette, elle se mit à réfléchir et dit : »

- Yugi, attends !!!. » Trop tard il n'était plus là.

Yugi monta pour aller chercher Atem pour lui demander où avait bien pu passé son amie d'enfance, Yugi allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut que juste devant la porte de la chambre d'Atem il y avait un vêtement, il le prit pour mieux l'observer et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en sachant qu'il avait entre les mains un soutien-gorge noir et rouge en dentelle pas de doute possible il appartenait à Téa vu qu'il y avait son nom écrit sur l'étiquette il ouvra donc la porte et il se mit à hurler et sauter en arrière en voyant quelque chose qui l'horrifia :  
"- Téa !!!!!!!!!!!  
- Yugi !!!!!!!! " s'écria la jeune fille.

FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE 

Bon ben voilà pour le second chapitre pour le 3ème, vous aurez des précisions concernant le voyage et si tous se passe bien, vous aurez la suite avant Noël.

Alors j'ai décidée qu'il y aurait un lemon concernant un autre couple que le Revolutionshipping et je voulais savoir lequel ? C'est vous qui décidez !!!!!!!

Bien sur c'est le vote majoritaire qui l'emportera alors à vos clavier !!!

Gros bisous et à bientôt et si je n'envoie pas le 3ème chapitre à temps JOYEUX NOËL !!!!!!!!!


	3. Coup de théâtre

Salut tout le monde . Après 1 an d'absence, je vous envoie enfin le 3ème chapitre la première chose que je voudrais vous dire c'est : MILLES EXCUSES POUR LE RETARD, j'ai eu un gros problèmes pour la fin du chapitre 3, j'ai bloqué dessus il était censé être fini mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était n'importe quoi alors j'ai tout recommencé et la fin m'a pris un temps fou donc je vous préviens ce 3ème chapitre est moins bien que les précédents --'.

Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierais quand même, bonne lecture .

Les mots en couleur marrons sont des commentaires de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi !!

Les mots en italiques sont des indications de lieu.

Chapitre 3 : Coup de théâtre

Bon, récapitulons :

Trousse de toilettes : ok

Vêtements : ok

Sous-vêtements : ok

Notes et stylo : ok

Trousse de médicaments et autres : ok

Serviettes, hygiénique ou autres (ben quoi faut prévoir ce genre de choses xd) : ok

Chaussures et autres : ok

Accessoires de maquillages et de mode : ok

Téa était vraiment fière d'elle, elle avait tout prévu, elle se retourna puis son sourire s'effaça, elle avait oublié un minuscule détail : Comment tout faire entrer dans sa valise !!!!!

Téa regarda sa valise puis toutes ses affaires si soigneusement préparées et elle soupira quand elle entendit un ricanement, elle se tourna vers sa porte et vit Yami Bakura qu'elle surnommait Baku, dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle lui cracha :

« - Si t'es venu pour ricaner maintenant que c'est fait tu peux t'en aller ! »

Bakura entra et rétorqua :

« - Si je pars tu te retrouveras toute seule hors tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide. »

Là il marqua un point elle n'allait pas pouvoir y arriver toute seule, elle détestait lorsqu'il avait raison et surtout le fait qu'elle ait tort, Téa murmura :

« - C'est bon t'as gagné ! Aide-moi, mets les chaussures dans un sachet mais seulement les chaussures, les baskets à part, ok ?

- A quoi ça va servir de séparer les chaussures des baskets ?

- je t'ai dit de les mettre à part ! Et je n'ai pas envie de salir mes chaussures à cause de mes baskets !

- Téa, tu as lavé tes baskets alors autant les mettre ensemble c'est plus simple et écologique !

- et c'est toi qui me dis de faire le bien !

- ben qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là ?

- Ne me cherche pas Baku t'entends ?

- Oui j'entends bien merci de t'occuper de ma santé !

- mais de rien Baku, de rien !

- Maintenant avoue que j'ai raison, encore !

- D'accord TU AS RAISON !! Tu as raison t'es content ?

- Oui très. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas, allons Téa calme-toi !! »

Téa inspira très fortement puis expira il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette en colère ça amuserait davantage Baku, elle s'assit sur son lit en essayant de se calmer et vit Baku mettre les chaussures et les baskets et alors elle recommença en inspirant et expirant et au bout d'un quart d'heure en fermant les yeux, elle se calma. Elle ouvrit les yeux et là :

« - Baku qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

ben j'ai fait ta valise. »

Effectivement l'ancien voleur avait réussi à tout caser dans sa valise, Téa se leva et regarda sa valise dans tous ses angles, elle avait beau chercher rien ne débordait elle ouvrit sa valise et constata que tout était en ordre bien rangé touts les compartiments était remplis, elle referma sa valise en se retournant vers Yami Bakura qui s'était éloigné en la voyant se jeter sur la valise, elle était bouche bée, il avait tout rangé et en un quart d'heure, rien ne manquait. Elle murmura :

« - Merci Baku »

Yami Bakura la regarda étrangement car c'était la 1ère fois qu'il la remerciait depuis qu'il était chez Téa, celle-ci n'avait cessé de l'éviter, et lui parlait très peu, pour une fois elle lui avait souri, et ça ne l'avait pas déplu. Il avait beau avoir été un monstre dans le passé il avait réellement changé , lorsque le Pharaon avait décidé de rester, Baku était revenu inexplicablement et pour prouver qu'il n'était plus le même : il s'était lui aussi inscrit dans le même lycée qu'Atem mais comme il était un sans abri ; le lycée avait décidé de le placer en famille d'accueil, au début il était un peu réticent mais dès qu'il sut que Téa faisait parti de sa nouvelle famille, il vit en elle l'espoir qu'un jour Atem pourrait l'accepter, c'est vrai qu'au début il se serait servi d'elle comme preuve mais maintenant il préférait la laisser et cela semblait marcher : Téa lui souria chaleureusement, un vrai sourire comme lui en donnait sa mère dans l'Ancienne Egypte. Téa lui disait quelque chose en regardant sa valise mais il ne l'écoutait pas trop absorber par l'apparition de certains souvenirs flous dans sa tête.

« - Baku, ça va ??? »

« - Hum … ah oui Téa excuse-moi j'étais dans la lune ».

Téa regarda Baku, puis elle se remit à ramasser ces affaires éparpillées dans toute sa chambre, Baku lui se mit à observer le chemisier blanc de Téa et demanda :

« - Dis Téa, pourquoi ce chemisier est-il déchirée au niveau des boutons c'est bizarre quand même, comme si on avait voulu l'enlever brutalement ??? »

A cette question, Téa se mit à rougir fortement ce qui n'échappa pas à Baku, il la sermonna :

« - Téa, tu sais je suis ton ami tu peux tout me dire après tout les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?? »

Baku se moquait ouvertement de Téa en reprenant son discours sur l'amitié, Téa outré lui balança un oreiller que Baku évita avec facilité.

« - HA HA HA !!!! Très drôle »

« C'est claire que c'est drôle, je me souviens tu n'arrêtais pas de le répéter à chaque fois, surtout à Bataille Ville, c'est trop marrant !!!!!!!!!! »

Baku éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort combien de fois avait-elle répété en boucle ce discours, elle se mit alors à sourire, Baku le repérant, s'exclama en disant qu'il avait encore gagné.

« - Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ce pauvre chemisier est-il en si piteux état ? »

Téa souria et lui dit : »

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, je vais tout te dire mais promets-moi une chose…Tu ne le dira à personne, ok ??? » Téa attendit quelques secondes pour voir la réaction de son ami qui hocha la tête positivement en guise de réponse et reprit : « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où Sérénity est venu ??? ».

« - Hum …..Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant Sérénity était aussi pâle que d'habitude et toi aussi rouge qu'une tomate, c'était drôlement marrant, en plus après j'ai fait pour la première fois un devoir de …

- Oui bon oublie ton DM de maths, là je parle de notre arrivée !! »

« - Mais tu ne portais pas ce chemisier t'avais un tee-shirt, tiens d'ailleurs Atem avait le même en sport aujourd'hui !! » Ajouta Yami Bakura.

A l'annonce de son nom Téa devint rouge tomate comme à son arrivée chez elle il y a quelque mois.

« - Téa, ça va pas !!!! » S'inquiéta Yami Bakura.

« - Si si ça va !! » rassura Téa qui reprit des couleurs à peu près normale.

« - En fait avant de venir à la maison, je devais rejoindre Sérénity chez Yugi et Atem, lorsque je suis arrivée, elle n'était toujours pas là et Yugi et son grand-père devait aller faire les courses, alors Atem et moi sommes restés seuls … »

« - Tu sais Téa, il n'y a pas de mal à rester seul avec son petit ami !!! » interrompit l'ancien voleur.

« - Apparemment si ! ».

Bakura ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'avait dit Téa quand …

« - Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Téa tu … vous …….n'avez pas ………… »

« - Si !!! En tout cas on a essayé »

Bakura était encore sous le choc de cette révélation, puis s'écria :

« - C'est comme ça, que tes parents t'ont éduqué, jeune fille !!!!!!!!!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer … »

« - Mais calme-toi enfin !! » dit la jeune lycéenne surprise par le les paroles et le ton de Bakura. Mais il reprit :

« - Me calmer, me calmer, comment peux-tu me dire de me calmer alors que vous avez essayé de ... Minute, tu as dit « essayer » !!! »

« - Il était temps que tu comprennes, maintenant si tu me laissais respirer »

En effet Baku était près proche de Téa, celui-ci se rendant compte de la situation, recula vivement puis laissa la parole à Téa :

« - En fait j'ai dit essayer parce que nous avons été … dérangé !!! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « déranger » ??? »

Téa soupira, Bakura était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Sur le pas de porte d'une petite maison :_

Une belle blonde s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, La jeune femme vit un blond à l'embrasure de la porte, à sa vue, elle se mit à rougir violemment, le blond n'ayant rien remarqué, lui dit :

« - Maï, pourquoi t'as pas frapper depuis tout à l'heure je te voyais mais tu n'avais pas frappé, ça va t'es toute rouge ?? »

« - Oui, oui Joey, je vais bien, j'ai pas frappé parce que je n'étais pas sûre que tu ne sois pas là !! » dit-elle en essayant de se rattraper pourtant cela ne semblait pas suffire puis que Joey rétorqua :

« - ben la voiture de maman est là.»

A ces mots, Maï tourna la tête vers la voiture juste à côté d'elle garée devant la maison. Maï se maudissa pour ça. Elle répondit : « - bon tu me laisses entrer ou pas ???

« - ben, c'est que … »

« - Joey qui est-ce ??? » Maï vit alors une jeune fille brune aux yeux émeraudes arrivée du salon se tenant aux côtés de Joey.

« -Gwendoline » Maï l'avait reconnu, il s'agissait d'une amie à Téa, elle l'avait présenté à toute la bande car elle venait d'arriver et était tombé dans la classe de Joey.

« - Oh bonjour, Melle Valentine, comment allez-vous ?? Vous aviez raison, cette classe est fantastique surtout mes nouveaux amis et Joey » Gwendoline regarda Joey en lui souriant.

« - Hé bien …. Je …. Je suis contente de savoir que tu te sentes bien, Gwendoline » Maï l'avait dit avec beaucoup de difficultés en voyant Gwendoline s'agripper au bras de Joey. Ce dernier l'ayant compris dit :

« - Tu voulais me voir ??? ». Maï le regarda puis dit qu'en fait elle passait voir Sérénity, Gwendoline lui dit :

« - Elle n'est pas là, tu l'as manquée, elle vient de partir »

« - Mais si tu veux tu peux rester ….

« - Non !! Merci mais je vais aller chez Téa, ça ira » dit Maï d'une voix tremblante.

Joey lui n'osait rien dire voyant Maï dans cet état, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais malheureusement Gwendoline lui tenait le bras. Gwendoline dit alors :

« - Téa ???? Tu pourras la remercier après tout c'est grâce à elle si je connais Joey et que je suis avec lui. Gwendoline l'embrassa d'une baiser sur ses lèvres.

Maï ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène et dire qu'elle était venu afin de demander à Joey de sortir avec elle, voilà que Gwendoline venait de lui voler cette chance. Maï baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui perlaient sur ses yeux améthyste, elle assura à Gwendoline que le message sera passé et qu'elle devait y aller maintenant, elle s'enfuit en courant, Joey allait la rattraper quand Gwendoline lui demanda ce qu n'allait pas, alors il se renfrogna et referma la porte.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°

Maï courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, essayant de fuir son désespoir, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, Joey et Gwendoline ensemble, elle se mit alors à pleurer, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle pleurait autant qu'elle pouvait pour évacuer sa tristesse, pour essayer d'oublier mais ses images revenaient dans sa tête, elle redoubla de vitesse, traversa les rues sans prendre garde aux voitures qui freinaient et klaxonnaient sur son passage, puis elle arriva devant une maison et ouvrit le portail.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bakura ne savait pas quel attitude adopter : éclater de rage ou de rire car ce que lui racontait Téa était sans nul doute à mourir de rire mais en même temps le fait d'avoir essayer le mettait en colère.

« - Alors t'en dis quoi ??? » Téa était nerveuse, elle avait peur de sa réaction face à une révélation de cette envergure mais contre tout attente, Bakura éclata de rire (Super sympa pour Téa xd)

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle là dedans ???? »

« - Ha !!!! Ha ha ha !!!!!!!! C'est fou quand même ha ha ha !!!!!!!!! Vous vous êtes fait prendre ha ha ha !!!!!! Hou hou !! »

« - C'est pas trop tôt enfin tu t'arrêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !! Imagine-toi combien j'avais honte et surtout j'étais tellement gênée !!

- Hum …C'est compréhensible mais bon avoue quand même que se faire prendre sur le fait et par accident c'est hilarant, non ?? »

Téa se remit alors à voir la scène dans sa tête, Bakura avait raison sur le coup ça ne le l'était pas mais maintenant en prenant du recul, c'était vraiment marrant. Un sourire apparut soudainement sur le visage de Téa, Bakura sourit aussi il avait encore gagné. Peu à petit, le sourire de Téa se transforma en rire, Bakura se mit aussi à rire et c'était partit pour un fou rire à deux. Téa dit à Bakura entre rire :

« - Dire qu'on sait fait attraper et par Yugi et par Sérénity !!!!! ». Le rire de Bakura se mit à doubler et Téa continua sur sa lancée :

« - Et puis après au moment où je pensais la situation désespérée voilà que le grand-père de Yugi arrive en nous donnant nos vêtements comme si de rien n'était !!!!!! »

Bakura tomba par terre tout en continuant de rire et Téa était allongée sur le lit en train de d'éclater de rire à cette déclaration. (Ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne portait pas de jupe XD)

Hé oui, le grand-père de Yugi était arrivé sans crier gare et tenait dans ses mains tous les vêtements de nos amoureux un peu trop impatients.

Après de bonnes minutes de rire, Bakura et Téa cessaient peu à peu de rire puis ayant arrêté ils restèrent un moment silencieux, l'un allongé par terre et l'autre allongée sur le lit profitant de ce moment de bonheur pure, insouciants comme des enfants, tous les deux ayant un sourire sur les lèvres appréciant cet instant magique. Mais comme tous les bons moments ne durent jamais, une voix lointaine les interrompit, Téa et Bakura se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de chambre de la jeune fille, la voix provenant de là. Téa et Bakura virent une jeune femme blonde, la tête baissée. Bien que Téa ne pouvait voir son visage caché par ses cheveux, elle avait immédiatement reconnu son amie Maï, mais normalement elle ne devait pas se trouver ici Téa prit le poignet de Bakura à laquelle il y avait une montre, elle regarda puis lâcha son poignet, Bakura surpris par ce comportement lui demanda : « Téa qu'est-ce qui te prend ??? » Téa fronça les sourcils et dit :

« - Normalement …non…non…elle ne devrait pas … » Bakura ne comprenait rien, il se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas bien. Téa ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre et appela : « - Maï !!! ». La dénommée leva la tête et Téa vit sur le visage des larmes coulées, les yeux rouges, elle se mordait les lèvres comme pour se retenir de pleurer davantage Maï dit : « - Téa, il faut que je parle s'il te plait ? ». Téa hocha la tête positivement, referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte en prenant son sac et une veste, elle dit à Bakura de tout ranger et de dire à sa mère qu'elle était sorti avec ses amies, puis la porte claqua laissant seul Bakura toujours près de la fenêtre, bouche bée par la situation, il regarda la chambre en désordre, ça allait lui prendre des heures pour tout ranger, mais avant de s'y mettre il prit le téléphone sur la table de chevet de Téa composa un numéro puis attendit un moment et dit : « - Allo, Sérénity …Bonjour c'est moi Bakura… »

Téa sortit de son jardin, ouvrit la porte et vit son amie Maï dans un sale état qui lui dit :

« - Téa, si tu savais comme j'ai mal !! »

A ces mots, Téa prit son amie dans ses bras qui éclata en sanglot.

Elle referma la porte et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le parc près de chez Téa.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« – Oh !! Mon dieu, elle était vraiment si triste … oui j'arrive tout de suite, tu saurais où sont-elles aller ?? …oui le parc, je vois où il se trouve merci pour l'info …bien sûr a!! »

« - Qui était-ce ???? »

« - Quelqu'un, Seto il faut que j'y aille !! ». Le dénommé fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« - Pourquoi ??? »

« - Un problème de filles, Seto, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je reviendrais quand il le faudra » Lui répondit une voix évasivement.

« - Sérénity, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton portable »

Sérénity avait pris son portable et composait un numéro, puis se rassit sur le lit en se rapprochant de Kaiba et répliqua en disant :

« - ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai en attendant sois sage !!! » Puis elle l'embrassa d'une baiser sur ses lèvres et rapidement prit ses affaires et en ouvrant la porte dit :

« - Allô bonjour Rébecca, mobilisation générale, problèmes de cœur au parc, on se voit là-bas !! » et un claquement de porte se fit entendre laissant seul Seto allongé sur son lit encore dépassé de toute cette histoire et se mit à dire :

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'inquiéter comme ça, c'est vrai après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut !!! »

Puis il se rabattit sur son oreiller, il ne pouvait pas y croire décidément quel coup de théâtre et en plus l'avenir semblait apportait rien de bon.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà le chapitre 3 est bouclé, hé oui il est long mais bon il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonnait pour mon retard !!! Bon cette fois-ci jurée vous aurez la suite bientôt et pas l'année prochaine !!! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !!!!!

Allez laissez des reviews, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette suite inattendue !!!


	4. Réconfort et drôle de situation

Coucou tout le monde !!!!!

Et me revoici avec le chapitre 4 de cette fic !!!

Alors je suis contente que ce 3ème chapitre vous ai plus !!!!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Je vous préviens ce chapitre est assez court.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre 4 : Réconforts et drôle de situation**

Maï et Téa venait d'arriver au parc étrangement vide, La brune ne disait rien et n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme blonde car celle-ci savait que si elle n'avait pas fait entrer Gwendoline dans le groupe rien ne se serait passé et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur un banc, Téa prit les mains de son amie et lui dit d'un ton sincère et désolé : « - Tout est de ma faute, je le sais et j'en suis désolé. »

Maï la regarda silencieusement serra les mains de Téa et lui répondit :

« -Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as voulu bien faire et puis …C'est moi qui l'a perdu, j'aurais dû agir plus tôt, Gwendoline est une fille super et Joey était libre, je ne lui en veux pas mais je m'en veux à moi et à personne d'autre …Mais ça fait si mal ! ».

Téa prit Maï dans ses bras qui se remit à pleurer, Téa laissa Maï pleurer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est de l'aider à évacuer sa douleur durant de bonnes minutes. Soudain, Téa saisit Maï en tenant ses deux épaules et fit face à la jeune fille en larmes, surprise du geste de son amie, Téa, elle, la regarda avec détermination, la brune dit à son amie :

« - Maï, maintenant c'est bon assez pleurer, il faut te reprendre !!! ». Téa la secoua en même temps comme pour la faire reprendre ses esprits. Téa ajouta :

« - Allez quoi bouge toi ! » Téa lui donna une tape dans le dos et continua en se levant devant la blonde :

« - Ce n'est pas Maï Valentine devant moi ! C'est une pauvre fille qui se laisse abattre sur ce sort, franchement, Maï Valentine n'aurait pas laissé faire Gwendoline, elle serait battue pour Joey …

- Oui, Maï Valentine aurait été trop fière pour abandonner mon frère …

- Elle se serait démenée comme une folle pour regagner l'amour de ce crétin de Wheeler comme tu disais !! »

Maï se tourna vers les deux voix féminines et vit avec étonnement une jeune rousse et petite blonde à lunettes avec des couettes et murmura :

« - Sérénity, Rébecca…que faites-vous ici ?

- Hé bien, l'une de nos amies est triste et tu crois que l'on la laisserait tomber ? » Dit Sérénity, la rousse.

« - En plus ne te ressemble pas du tout, alors on s'est dit que nous irions t'aider à remonter la pente !! » Ajouta Rébecca, la petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

Maï regarda toutes ses amies puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles et leur dit chaleureusement : « - Merci les filles !! »

Ces mots dits, elle s'essuya les yeux et les larmes coulés sur ses joues, ses amies l'observaient avec un sourire, heureuses pour leur amie. Maï leva la tête, on voyait clairement des yeux rouges mais son sourire était là montrant bien qu'elle était prête à se battre, elle s'écria : «

- Allez les filles !! Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas laisser cette petite brune aux yeux verts me prendre celui que j'aime et puis on va dire que je lui ai laissé une avance, je n'allais pas l'écraser tout de même !! Bon maintenant je vais allez me laver le visage on attend que mes yeux reprennent leur couleur normale et après direction la ville, après tout si je dois plaire à Joey il faudrait que je sois à croquer !!!

- Bonne idée, Maï !!! » S'exclama Rébecca.

« - Au fait, les filles, merci de m'avoir rebouster et c'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas passer par 4 chemins !! »Dit Maï.

« - Hé bien, ça c'est la méthode Baku frapper là où il faut ! » répondit Téa avec un sourire.

« - En parlant de Yami Bakura, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu appelé Rébecca, il faudrait le remercier !!!

- Wouah !! C'est sacrément sympa de sa part !! »S'étonna Maï.

Téa, elle en entendant le nom de son Baku souria et pensa :

_« - Baku, décidément tu as vraiment changé qu'est-ce que je suis fière d'être ton amie ! »_

Maï se lava le visage, puis les autres amies attendirent que Maï aille mieux pour partir en direction de la ville et surtout vers les magasins.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Baku lui, chez Téa, finit de tout mettre dans la valise, puis rassemblant toutes ses forces et son espoir Baku allait fermer la valise pour la 3ème fois mais cette fois-ci tout n'explosa pas au contraire, la valise était bien et bel fermée, Baku n'y croyait pas il vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée, puis il remercia les dieux d'y être parvenu puis il s'assit par terre alors que la valise était sur le lit de Téa, il souffla un instant posa sa tête sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux et se reposa un moment, ses mains était sous le lit et les draps tombant à terre mais tout à coup sans le vouloir la main de Bakura avait pris quelque chose, curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, sans pour autant lâcher « la chose » Baku se positionna convenablement et mit sa tête sous les draps pénétrant sous le lit, il s'accroupit , ayant les fesses remonté, et essayait de ramener la chose mais quelque chose semblait bloqué la « chose », il tira sur la « chose » mais rien n'y faisait la « chose » ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce mais Baku ne voulant pas abandonner tira comme un malade.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la porte était resté ouverte et un jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés, de trois couleurs pénétra dans le chambre mais recula brusquement avec des yeux ronds, en voyant des fesses avancés et reculés sous le lit puis il fronça les sourcils se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa petite amie, il décida alors d'avancer doucement.

Baku, qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte d'une quelque conque présence, continuait ou plutôt s'acharnait à tirer sur « la chose » quand enfin la chose fut libéré mais sur la surprise Baku se leva brusquement et se cogna contre le lit et hurla sous la douleur, puis daignant sortir rapidement de là il se remit face contre terre et sorti de sous le lit en faisant attention à ne pas se cogner encore, puis enfin sorti, il se retourna et s'assit dans sa position initiale mais sa main tenant la « chose » était encore sous le lit, Baku souffla, les yeux fermés, mais alors qu'il avait voulu voir la « chose », il fut arrêté en voyant quelqu'un devant lui, surpris et gêné il dit : « - Atem !! ».

En effet Atem se tenait debout devant lui, il dit, amusé, de la situation : « - Je te dérange Bakura ? ».

Bakura se reprit et bégaya : « - Non …non …ne te fie pas au apparence…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …Pharaon…hum… je…cherchais ça ! » Baku enleva sa main pour montrer à Atem sa raison d'avoir été sous le lit quand Atem fronça les sourcils et dit :

« - Tu cherchais un soutien-gorge ?

- hein ? Ah ! ».

Baku qui n'avait pas compris se tourna vers la chose et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un soutien-gorge noir et il le jeta loin de lui.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois pas ! »

« -Vraiment ? Alors raconte-moi pourquoi tu avais un soutien-gorge appartenant très certainement à MA petite amie !! » S'écria mais calmement Atem.

Baku se maudissa intérieurement pour sa curiosité. Il avala sa salive en voyant le regard d'Atem, il savait bien qu'il était jaloux, très jaloux, puis Baku dit calmement :

« - Hé bien, en fait, je … »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà le 4ème chapitre est bouclé ! C'est vrai qu'il est court mais je voulais mettre l'accent sur une certaine chose ! Vous avez deviné ?

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _**

Sphymx : Salut ma puce !!! Merci beaucoup !!!! Je dois avouer que je suis bien fière de mon Baku et puis il est très important pour la suite !! Pour la présentation, je suis contente que ça passe car je m'en faisais pour la présentation, j'avais peur que ce soit trop compact donc j'ai du trouver une autre manière, tant mieux si ça va , gros bisous à toi !!!!!!!!!

On se voit au prochain chapitre merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, bisous à tous !!!!!!!

La p'tite réunionnaise.


End file.
